Spin me a Story
by abused guard
Summary: I'M BAAACK! pleez ignore the gay title. sandry's spinning gets out of control and she is taken to another universe. it's still emelan but everything is different...
1. Prologue

Spin me a Story

ok pleez ignore the title. It's gay i know but live wit it

Disclaimer-if u recognize it..it ain't mine. So don't sue me cuz all i got is some chuckie cheese tokens (they're my brothers too)

  
  


Sandrilene fa Toren was in no mood for Daja's tears. Ever since Briar had started to see Lee, one of his old street rat friends, Daja had been heartbroken. She walked around Discipline with tears in her eyes mumbling nonsense. Tris wondered if Daja was still sane. The worst part was Briar didn't even notice.

"So stupid. I should have known he wasn't worth-"

Sandry nodded like she understood. How long was Daja going to go on like this?

"Don't you agree?" Daja looked at Sandry with trust and hope in her eyes.

Sandry nodded and smiled. She put a comforting hand on Daja's shoulder

Daja tried to smile, "Thanks, Sandry. What would I do without you?"

Sandry smiled and pushed aside the feelings of disgust at herself. It was just going to get worse by her next statement. "Uh- Daja, Lark asked me to weave some cloth. She's making a new tunic for Uncle."

"Oh, okay, " Daja looked crestfallen. Sandry tried not to look at her friend. " Well then I'll just- I'll just go now."

"Daja, um call me when dinners done. We'll talk after, okay?" What did she just do!? She didn't want to spend more time with Daja!

Her friends face lit up, " Okay." Then she turned and left.

Sandry looked around her room. If she told Daja she had to weave she probably should. Uncle Vedris could use a new tunic. Grudgingly she got up and walked to Lark's workroom.`

Her teacher's workroom wa one fo Sandry's favorite places to be other than her Uncle's palace. It always smelled of fresh cloth and sunlight. She took in a deep breath. All of her worries about Daja evaporated. It was time to weave.

She gathered her materials, and sat down next to the loom. The wood was smooth. She remembered when she had first tried to weave. Sandry couldn't weave without remembering that.

After a couple of passes she felt comfortable enough to pass her magic through the thread. She had mostly been working with coarse fabrics, to get to work with silk would take some getting used to. Luckily silk, like many other fine fabrics, talked to her and she got comfortable fast.

All she saw was her magic in her eyes. It all blended together. There were traces of her friends magic. She grinned remembering when she had weaved their magics together and then straightened them out.

Sandry felt a knot in her thread. She went down to fix it. Right as she started to undo it, all her powers came crashing at her.

She only had time to utter a squeak before she was lost in a place between the human and magical world

87^87^87^87^87^87^87^87^87^

kk, did ja miss me!? Now put ur comments in the box i want to hear them. Can't promise i'll use them, but still

i'd like to thank mypuppies for giving me reason to do this

and not tas who wasn't a help. Or feiry cuz she was gone. And not oscar cuz she's scaring me...

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Volcanoes

Spin Me a Story

Chapter 2- Volcanoes

"Sandry! What are you doing? Is something wrong?"

Sandry opened her eyes to see a familiar set of eyes in front of her.

"Tris," she mumbled.

Tris put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, " It's good to know you have senses. What are you doing in here while Daja is on top of the roof about about to jump into a volcano?"

Sandry was confused. Why was Daja on the roof, but the read question was-

"When did we get a volcano? What is a volcano?"

Just one look at Tris made her glad that her friend had learned to control her magic and temper.

"There's no time for questions, come on." Tris grabbed Sandry's arm and pulled her out of Lark's workroom and up the stairs. When they reached the ladder that led up to the straw roof, Sandry got her arm free.

Rubbing the now red spot on her arm Sandry watched Tris climb up the ladder. Did she have to go up there?

Of course she had to. This was her frend, one of the first few people to accept her. She had to.

Sandry put her first foot on the bottom rail. Suddenly the room started to spin and change colors. What was going on. Everything was purple with specks mixed with specks of green black and gold. 

As suddenly as it came on it left. Sandry shook her head and continued up the ladder puzzling over what had just occurred.

Just as her head popped above the roof all of her current thoughts vanished to be replaced by what was taking place. 

When she had started to weave it was a sunny day outside. Now there wasa huge storm occurring. The sky was purple mixed with orange and yellow on the horizon. Streaks of dark blue crossed the sky. Wind was howling across the sky. 

She looked at Tris expecting to see her friend smiling. Instead she saw her pulling back her red curls. Apparantly the situation was too sever for even the weather witch to smile.

Daja was standing on the edge to Sandry right. She was wearing the Trader colors of mouring. Why was Daja mourning?

"Daja!" Sandry cried.

The Trader turned to look at Sandry. "Sandry I'm sorry, but the volcano calls. We are one." Daja said it like she was trying to convince herself. Then she turned to stare back at the volcano. 

This brought back the previous question. "Tris, " Sandry yelled so she could be heard over the wind, " What's a volcano?"

"A volcano is a mountanous structure that is filled with magma. You can normally find them where two plates meet. Whenever the two plates that it rests upon rub together the magma willspew out of the top causing villages to get ruined, " was her friends reply. (A/N this is from the freke dictionary *bows*), " But this is different than a normal volcano."

Sandry just stared at her friend.

"Look over the edge."

" Oh," Sandry moved over to where Daja was standing, " Why didn't you just say that?"

What lay before her made her gasp. In front of Discipline was a huge mountain covered in lava and ash. This was a volcano? Sandry was pretty sure that this had not been here earlier.

Something black caught her eye. She squinted so she could make it out. It was.....flying? She'd never seen something like this.

" Uh- Tris, what's that?" she pointed at the things.

Tris walked over and Sandry could tell by her friends face that this shocked her too.

"So...." Sandry prompted.

" It's a pteradactyle, " Tris replied sounding surprised.

Sandry understood her friends puzzlement. Pteradactyles were dinosaurs. They had ben extinct for a couple centuries. 

"How can they be here-?" Sandry started. 

" I know, " Tris interrupted, " Niko shot that very one a week ago."

"What? Are you sure?"

She had meant in the sense of if Tris was sure Niko had shot them; not in the sense of if she was sure that Niko, her teacher, had shot the same one. Apparantly Tris got that idea thought. 

" Yes, see that clip in the wing? Little Bear took that out."

" Oh."

" Hang up here for a second. I'm going to get Niko."

Sandry watched Tris leave and then she turned her attention to Daja.

"Why are you up here?"

" Up here?" Daja asked.

What a stupid question! " Yeah, why are you here about to throw yourself into a volcano?"

" Because I need to be part of the volcano. Frostpine said it was a good exercise."

"How did the volcano get here?

To that question Daja lauged, " What do you mean? It was here yesterday. We even talked about it.""

Sandry was thoroughly confused. What was Daja talking about? She knew as well she did that the volcano was new. Also, what was Tris talking about? Niko would never shoot an animal,and Little Bear wasn't an aggressive dog.

Sandry looked at Daja. Why would she want to kill herself? What's more- why would Frostpine, her teacher, encourage it? She thought Frostpine liked Daja. When she got Daja down, Frostpine was going to get a noble lecture. 

But this wasn't important. Getting Daja down, safely, was. Sandry turned to her friend.

"Daja, why does-" she began.

"It's time,"' was the simple reply. Daja spread her arms out, and dived down into the volcano's crater. Suddenly the roof beneath Sandry seemed higher than it really was.

She tried to scream, but her vocal cords seemed paralyzed. She watched, helpless, as her friend dived into the magma. 

"Okay. Niko didn't want to ruin his clothes so he send meup," Tris reported emerging from the house, " I get to se my magic."

The look on Tris' face scared Sandry.

"W-what are you going to do?" Sandry stammered.

" Blast them with my magic."

"Oh." 

Sandry had forgotten about Daja, but now it came back at her. She leaned over the roof and gasped. Daja wasn't there but right in the blink of an eye she popped up. Sandry watched as her friends face broke into a smile and she started to swim. How could she do that? This was boiling hot lava. It should kill her.

She just stood there watching until Tris bumped into her. "Oops. Sorry, I'm a little nervous."

Sandry nodded, " Oh."

"Yeah well I don't know why I nervous. We've all been trained in how to fire our magic," Tris rambled. 

What? They had never been trained on how to do that? Something was definitely wrong.

Taking Sandry's silence for agreement Tris continued, " Oh well. Let's get rid of these vermins."

Sandry couldn''t say anything. She just looked at Daja swimming

Tris tried to roll up her sleeves, and tehn she started to do a quick meditation until she found her magic. Nothing could compare to this feeling. She reached out and grabbed a tiny, minuscule ball. As she drew her magic up to her hand, it grew. When it got to her hand it was the size of a melon. She grinned. 

Opening her eyes (careful not to lose sight of her magic ball) she scanned for her prey. There he was. Tris focused all her energy and threw it at her ball. It flew straight and true at her target.

Sandry's heart stopped as she watched the bird go down. Her friend had just done that. She cast a glance at Tris. She looked like she was about to faint. Apparantly it took a lot out of them.

She ran over and caught her friend the instant she started to fall.

"Oof," she gasped. Her friend wasn't fat like she thought she was, but she wasn't light either.

Laying her down. Sandry heard a rumble.

"Oh no."

She ran over to the edge of the roof, and looked at the crater. The magma was starting to bubble. Instinctively she knew it was going to erupt.

"Daja, get out of there!"

The metal mage didn't hear her. Instead she was popping the bubbles. What was she doing?

Daja just kept giggling as she swam. Frostpine was right. This was fun. She felt more connected to the fire of the earth, and his spell had worked-she hadn't been enveloped in it. Instead it welcomed her to play with it, swim in it, stay.

Daja looked up, and saw Sandry standingon the roof. How long had the noble been up there? Where was Tris? Maybe she should get out. 

She swam over to the side, and climbed out. Sitting on the rim she looked down. It was rocky, but she would make it.

Daja turned so that her stomach faced the rock, and she climbed down. Find foothold, secure, find handhold, go down. She repeated this until she got halfway down and then she heard a rumble.

She didn't need to look up; she knew was was coming.

Sandry gasped as she saw the lava start pouring out of the crater. Daja was going to get killed.

Daja started to panic, and the metal in the cottage knew it. She could feel the handles wiggling. She kenw the lava wouldn't hurt her, but she wanted to get away from it.

Daja started to feel the rocks falling down on her from the lava's force. Not thinking, she turned around and slid down on her rear. Terrified, she closed her eyes and waited until she stopped sliding so she would know that she should start running.

Sandry saw Daja start to fall down the volcano, and she ran to the ladder so she could meet her friend at the bottom.

She flung open the front door as Daja hit the bottom.

"Daja! Over here!"

Her friend looked around trying to locate the voice. When she found Sandry she ran as fast as she could to her. Once they met they engulfed each other in bear hugs. 

Daja was safe, but Discipline wasn't-not until the lava stopped. Sandry looked up at the mountainous volcano, but nothing was there.

Sandry was totally confused. "D-Daja? Um-where's the volcano? I mean it's not there. You can't even tell it was there."

Daja's face fell into a look of relief. "Good. It was about time it left."

"Are you feeling okay? Volcanoes can't just up and leave!"

"True, normal volcanoes can't, " Daja turned and went into the house with Sandry following, " But this was a yranigami."

"And that is...."

"Don't pretend you don't know."

Sandry stared.

" Okay, I'll pretend that you don't. A yranigami is a landform that pops around Emelan causing destruction. Mage Lakewave created them as part of his plan to change the world three decadea ago. I can't believe you don't know. Niko lectured us in them for hours."

"Oh."

"And Rosethorn gets in heated discussions with Lark and everyone about Mage Lakewave. I don't see how you could not have."

Sandry's head was swarming with new information. She had to get it sorted out, and then get more. Maybe Tris could help. Oh Mithros-

"Tris! She's still on the roof!" Sandry jumped.

" Oh don't worry, she'll be fine. Nothing can hurt her, " Daja said reassuringly.

" Do you really think it's safe out there?"Sandry practically screamed.

" Well-"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

" Can you humor me and go with me to bring her down?"

Silence.

"That wasn't rhetorical."

"Oh, well then. I guess we could go up there."

"You guess?"

"Ummm.."

"Humor me. Say that you want to."

"Yeah, I _want_ to go."

The two mages went up to check on their friend, and both were puzzled.

  
  


Ahhh! I know i know! Crappy ending. O well it's all good. C feiry! I'm saying it now! It's all ur fault. Well newayz i have to go now it's 2 and i'm tired. Don't forget to read crazy girlz!


End file.
